AGU:Changing
by AMelancholyTown
Summary: The babies have grown up and split up what's going to happen to them in the horrid world of High School! Pairings:KT LC POC Don't like the pairings don't read!R&R please first fanfic COMPLETE!
1. The Split

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Rugrats unfortunatly

**My first fanfic on this website be nice.**

**Descriptions:**

Tommy:Popular hottest boy in shcool dating Lil

Lil:Most popular girl in school stupid and girly

Kimi:Pretty unique smart and a dancer

Phil:Emo/Goth hangs with other emo kids

Chuckie:Geeky but not bad looking

Dil:Just Dil but a little older

There are others in this but these are the main characters

**Chapter 1**

After Middle school the rugrats were no more. Why you may ask, they all drifted apart really. Tommy had become a jock and the most popular boy in school, he's been dating Lil and has been for a while. Phil had never got on with his sister too well and he disliked her even more because she was going out with Tommy and had started acting all stuck up with her new clan. Chuckie and Tommy who were old friends all of a sudden stopped being friends and noone knew why. So Chuckie decided to follow the geek crowd the only place he felt comfortable. As for his sister Kimi, she fell out with Lil and became a loner, she lost her confidence and her happiness. Noone could find out what was wrong with Kimi, they just left her alone.

The day began as Lil stood waiting for Tommy at the bus stop. Her mother had insisted that Phil would walk with her and Lil couldn't talk her out of it.

"I can't believe mum," Lil mumbled "Like I can't wait for Tommy on my own."

"And you think I wanted to either." Phil said in his same monotone voice. He had changed most drasticaly of the group and was probaly the first one to leave. Lil caught sight of Tommy and Dil walking together and she waved madly at him, he waved back and smiled. Lil's heart melted she had loved Tommy for almost ever and was so happy they were an item. She had wanted to tell him how she felt but was worried that he wouldn't feel the same.

"Hey hun." Grinned Tommy as he wrapped his arms around Lil, giving her a soft kiss.

"Hi." She smiled back and hugged him as the bus pulled in.

They all walked on the bus, Phil sat next to one of his friends and Tommy and Lil found a seat. Dil wondered off to the back of the bus. As Tommy looked around he noticed a red-haired boy, one he used to know all too well, but now one her tormented. He saw a young girl behind the boy. She was the most beautiful girl Tommy had known until she changed her look and stopped hanging out with, well anyone. She almost always covered her face and body so noone knew the real her. But Tommy did and he kinda missed her, she was a great mate and cool person, why did she lose it all?

The bus pulled in and a mass of teenagers exited the vehicle. Tommy was greeted by his many jock companions and Lil was greeted by her plastic 'girlfriends'.

"Yo Tom you and ya' girl coming to my house party tommorow?" Tommy's new best mate Carlos asked.

"You bet." Tommy smiled. Another party, sometimes he hated all these parties and friends but it made him known.

"Yeah invite everyone alright I want a full house and garden!" Carlos laughed.

"I will." An idea just set off in Tommy's mind. He missed his old buddies and wanted them back even if Lil didn't. So instead of heading off too his first lesson he went to the football field where he would find an emotional goth called Phil.

That's all R&R I think I know what that means 00 anyway I'm new and I wanna know what you all think of my first chapter of my first fanfic

Thankies


	2. The Emo

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Rugrats

Thanks to the two people who commented very sweet of you. You make me want to finish the story

**Chapter 2**

Under the benches where the crowds would sit, there were a group teenagers, gathered together around a small fire for warmth. Their leader always sat in the same place, ahead of the others and furthest away under. His dyed-black hair fell over one of his eyes, the rest covered by the hood of his black and grey jacket. His jeans were torn and his feet sported black converse. He was, if you thought about it, rather handsome. He could never admit it though, he was popular with his own group and that was how he liked it.

Tommy walked towards the gang wearily, slowly before someone pointed him out. Phil stood up, Tommy had never noticed how tall he was not until now, he towered over him. He stared into Phil's dark brown eyes, trimmed neatly with eyeliner, making the whites of his eyes stand out.

"What do you want Pickles." Phil spoke harshly, Tommy cleared his throat.

"I need to talk to you," He glanced around at the Phil's friends. "Alone." His stare only became fiercer but Phil raised a hand and shoed away the others, so that he and Tommy were alone. Tommy carried on, "I think this whole group break-up was a stupid idea, we're all friends and have been for so long, it was a petty argument." He finished with a small smile, a hopeful one.

"It was." Phil repeated, "I've missed you guys but..." He paused and skimmed the feild with his eyes. "What about the others? They won't want too especially not Lil."

"Then we'll have to make them." Tommy's smile grew as one spread across Phil's face aswell. They shook hands and Phil waved to the rest of his group before shouting, "You might need to find a new leader!"

He and Tommy walked off to the cafeteria, discussing how they would get the others to come back. They found a table and sat down with their lunches, many people were staring at the odd friendship, a jock and an emo.

"Good job Lil's got detention." Mumbled Phil through the muttering of the tables around them. "She'd freak if she knew we were sitting together."

"So let her freak, I don't care." Tommy said sitting back in his chair, at that moment Carlos cam towards him.

"Yo Tom what you doin' sitting next to that weirdo?" He pointed at Phil, he face screwed up in disgust.

"Ain't got nothing to do with you Carlos so piss off." Carlos' face went red but he backed off all the same.

"Thanks Tommy." He laughed. "Just like old times eh?"

"Yeah." Tommy laughed too. Now all he had to do was convince the others which wouldn't be too hard now would it?


	3. The Jock and The Flashback

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Rugrats

Thanks everyone I'm going to make this chapter much longer at most peoples request. I hope you all like it

**Chapter 3**

_"__Oh my god I can't believe it, I've never been this far away from home"_

The alarm on the bedside cabinet rang in his ears, the radio had been set as his alarm, his head was pounding. He had stayed up all night coming up with a plan to get the group back together and had only noticed he was tired at two in the morning. He dragged himself out of bed and to the bathroom. After a shower he changed into a football jersey and dark blue jeans, then went downstairs for breakfast, where his strange, alien-obsessed brother sat.

"Wow Bro' you look rough, long night?" Dil asked chewing on a slice of toast.

"You could say that." Tommy sat down and poured himself some cereal befoe asking his younger brother. "How do you get a group of freinds, who now hate each other back together?" Dil gazed pondering the question for a while.

"Well Tommy I have no idea, maybe it was meant to be, that you all broke up. Or maybe they don't hate each other, or, they assume that they can never be friends again because they've changed. Of course everyone changes and they can't get used to the fact that there not babies anymore, they have to fend for themselves." Dil finished and began reading a magazine.

"Dil that was scary." Tommy said, mixed fear and confusement in his expression.

"Ugh it comes and goes." But Tommy had already left for the bus.

On the way to the bus Tommy began thinking about what Dil had said, How people change, that was how all this started. One of them changed so all of them had too. He kept reliving that day, the first day of high school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback Part 1_

_"Hey guys, where's Phil." Lil was clinging onto a new friend of hers. A blonde girl plastered in pink._

_"Er not sure haven't seen him since this morning." Kimi smiled then took a look at Lil's companion. "Who's this?"_

_"Her name's Emma, I met her in my first lesson." At that moment Tommy was walking beside them, they entered the cafeteria, Chuckie was sat on the center table and waved them over. Lil's friend walked off to where a group of giggling girls sat and she hesitated. "I think I might sit with Emma, you know get to know some other people." She ran over to the girls._

_"Isn't that Phil?" Kimi asked, pointing to a table bearily visible in its shadowed position. They sat with Chuckie who was staring in the direction of an unknown group of 'nerds'._

_"So, that's how it is is it?" Tommy frowned. "They blow us off to sit with people they barely know." Chuckie was stood slightly when a boy with thick rimmed glasses and curly brown hair gestured him to sit with them._

_"Is it okay if I sit with those guys, it's just they wanted me to join the Mathletes, I said I would." Chuckie grinned but the action wasn't returned, so he left anyway._

_"He is one dead man." Kimi said giving him daggers from across the room, but Tommy was stood, next to him was a tall, well built boy. "Where are you going Tommy?" She asked her eyes glaced with tears._

_"I..er...kind a said I would sit with...er...the football team, they want me to join."_

_"Oh, well if you really want too." She blinked and a single rolled down her cheek, she would have noone if Tommy left._

_"Sorry Kimi." He walked away, with one last look back Kimi had gone._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy's thoughts were on Kimi now. How she had cried when they all left her, that she never got any new friends. She became a loner and noone, he had seen, ever spoke to her. In fact he knew nothing about her anymore, whether she was still Kimi or had she changed too. He knew that that day got worse but couldn't bear to remember the rest, it was all to painful for him. But he felt he had to, if he was going to regroup them he was going to have to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback Part 2_

_The group were outside Tommy's house, none of them were to care that their voices were raised._

_"It's all their fault." Said Chuckie pointing at Phil and Lil._

_"Well sorry that we hurt your feelings Chuckie but maybe we were bored of having the same old group, maybe we felt like a change!" Lil screamed, she was in tears, Phil was stood far away from his sister, like she had the plague._

_"None of us had to go, but we did and we can't change that." Said Tommy, he never wanted this. They all looked at him, all of them except Kimi who had been stood silently behind a shrub. He felt sudden guilt rush through him._

_"Do you mean...this is it." Phil stated. The group were over and they started home. Kimi went upto Tommy her face looked ghostly in the light of the moon._

_"What happened to us, we were strong, but you let go." She placed her hand in his. Her glassy eyes staring deep into his, as if searching for something. She backed away slowly, releasing her grip from his hand as she did and turned to catch up with her brother._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew know that he had to get the group back together more than ever, for them all, for him, for Kimi.

Well what do y'all think?? Tell me!!!


	4. The Prep

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Rugrats

Not alot for this chapter and I'm really sorry but it was difficult to write the next will be much longer thankies

**Chapter 4**

Her hazel eyes scanned the bus, she stood with two skankily clad girls, all three were wearing pink. She stood out from the other two, her brown hair streaked with blonde shimmered in the sunlight. Her skin looked flawless, almost shiny, layered with foundation and dabbed with pink blush. She wore a pink shirt, neatly decorated with lace and sequins, a white mini skirt that stopped way abover her knees and a pair of pink heels. Accsesorized with a pink handbag. They waited until a group of boys came off the bus and shouted them over but the boy she was looking for wasn't shouting. He wasn't laughing like usual or talking, in fact he had a look of sorrow on his face, or pain, or maybe both.

She ran over to him, her arms open wide, expecting her morning hug but it never came. Instead he let her hug him then walked off trailing behind his team. Her mouth dropped, she clicked her fingers and her friends appeared at her side.

"I think there's something wro..." Her blonde friend began but was cut off.

"I know Amille, I'm not as dumb as you. I need to find out what though, come on!" She clicked her fingers again and stormed off to homeroom.

Tommy had taken a seat at the back, he was planning on talking to Kimi only to find she was sat on the other side of the room. He noticed Lil walking into the classroom and she sat next to him looking unlike her perfect self. She sighed and turned her head to face him, he continued to the look ahead of him.

"What's the matter Tommins?" Asked Lil pulling a sad face and talking rather childishly.

"Nothing." He mummbled, still not looking at her.

"Yes there is." She argued. "Are you having a bad day or is it me?" He didn't answer. "So it's me, just because I'm not as skinny or pretty as the other girls, like Rachel or..." She stopped herself, she knew if she mentioned the other girl Tommy would ignore her for at least the rest of the week. But it seemed he hadn't taken in a word of what she was saying, he was staring at her intently.

"Okay here's the deal, I'm sick of this." Lil wasn't entirely sure of what he was talking about, she shook her head and frowned. "I mean being this person who I'm not, following the crowd, I want the old Tommy and the old Lil." He held her hand now but she pulled away, she knew what he meant and she didn't like it.

"Tommy I don't want to be that ugly tomboy that I was before, I like who I am know." Lil smiled slighlty. "You can lose what good thing you have for a bunch of losers though, if that's what you really want."

"They're not losers Lil, they're our friends, or rather they were." The bell rang and Tommy left Lil both in confusion and guilt.

By luchtime Lil hadn't seen or spoken to Tommy since homeroom, she found him at their table, they must have been a good thing. She sat next to him, he simply turned his head and smiled at her.

"Tommy?" Lil whispered.

"Yeah." He said looking at her again, he was still smiling.

"I'm sorry. I realised that your right, they were our friends and I want them to be again." She smiled slightly as Tommy hugged her.

"I knew you'd warm up to the idea." He said grinning. "Think you could get Chuckie and Kimi to aswell."

"Er...it's gonna be difficult...Kimi hates me, like loathes me. Chuckie might though. Wait!" She shouted causing many people to stare at her.

"What?"

"What about Phil?" She frowned, noticing her brother sat with his old friends.

"Oh, he's good, I just told him to stick with them until we know for sure about Kimi, Chuckie and you." He took a sip of his Coke.

"Right, so, are we going to Carlos' party. It's tonight remember." She had a slight glint in her eye, hoping they'd still be together.

"Sure, we should invite everyone, it'll be like old times." He got up and gave Lil a small kiss on the cheek. "See you tonight then, 7 ok?"

"Yeah, see ya." She waved as he walked to class. She knew tonight would end badly but didn't bother telling Tommy, her first mistake.


	5. The Nerd

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Rugrats

Haven't updated in a while

Well I haven't read that fanfic xRedHotIceGraceX so I wouldn't know. But thanks anyway for reviewing and thanks to everyone else.

**Chapter 5**

The red-headed boy sprinted through the corridors, his converse shoes sliding on the freshly mopped floor. His red hair sweeping behind him and his bag skiding across the floor. He wore a checked blue and white shirt, tucked into his brown trousers. Although he wore glasses and braces it could be seen he was a handsome lad. His freckled, pale skin, covered his tall and skinny frame causing him to look washed-out compared to his fiery orange hair. He reached the classroom, almost falling over in the process, and walked in, taking his usual seat at the front. He greeted his friends and grinned, this was his favourite lesson, but someone who he hadn't expected to walked through the door at that moment. He took a seat next to him, but Chuckie didn't turn to check who it was, his eyes were focused forward.

"Chuckie." He whispered, but Chuckie ignored him. "Chuckie." He whispered louder, this time Chuckie moved his eyes slightly so he could just see Tommy's face.

"That seat's taken, move." He said in blankly.

"Please just listen Chuckie it's important. I know it's not the perfect time to talk but I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Chuckie glared at him, his face turning a bright red.

"It's not me you should be saying sorry to." He was frowning, gripping his book tightly, he faced the front again. Tommy was also frowning and he looked at his ex-best friend.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Chuckie didn't look at him this time.

"My sister." He murmered. "Apologise to her, I might be able to forgive you, but it'll take alot more to convince her, that you're really sorry"

"I am. I want you to come to a party tonight, bring Kimi, and I'll prove to you that I'm truly sorry." Tommy smiled, however the gesture wasn't returned.

"Fine." Was all that Chuckie said, Tommy grinned happily that his plan was coming together nicely.

The rest of the day Tommy's mind was on one thing, the party. He had to think through excatly what would happen otherwise he knew that his friends wouldn't be who they were. They were all going to be there, the only problem was, so was everyone else.

Tommy walked through the crowd of people and saw his little brother waiting for him by the bus stop. Lil was also there, grinning brightly so was, much to his surprise, Phil.

"Wow are you sure you should be seen with us." Tommy laughed.

"Stop it, I've given up my Emo image, it sucked anyway." Phil smiled, he got on the bus followed by his sister.

"So you managed to get them to talk to each other but nothing ever goes excatly as you want it to bro."

"I know Dil but isn't this great." Tommy sighed.

"Yeah but just don't set your hopes to high." They got on the bus, but Tommy hadn't left the conversation. Dil might have been strange but he was also smart, did this mean he was right about this?

Okies that another chapter I had total writers block on this one but the next one will hopefully be miles better. Anyways thanks for reading it :)


	6. The Hottie and The Party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Rugrats of course

Right I'm updating again that's twice in one week, I'm on a roll!

Thanks for the reviews really hope everyone likes this chapter. Going to try and make it longer as well.

**Chapter 6**

He checked himself in the mirror for the fiftieth time that evening. It was quarter to seven; he was expecting Lil and Phil any minute. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the door then ran downstairs, knocking Dil on the way, causing the test tubes he was holding to fall on the floor and create a mini explosion. Tommy apologized just as the doorbell rang, he rushed to answer but it wasn't who he expected it to be.

"Hey Tommy." Chuckie said, he looked rather trendy in blue jeans and a black shirt. He was also wearing contacts and his hair was straight giving him a grunge look.

"Hey, have you seen Lil or Phil?" He asked scanning the garden.

"Did I just hear my name?" Phil poked his head round a rose bush, Lil came from behind him, Tommy thought she looked pretty in a pink dress and matching shoes, her hair was all brown again except for a small strand of pink.

"Hey Phil," He smiled "Lil." She smiled back, blushing slightly.

"Everybody ready?" Chuckie said. The group started to walk to the party when Tommy spoke up.

"Wait, where's Kimi?" He frowned staring at Chuckie.

"Oh she said she'd meet us there." He said. "She couldn't decide what to wear." He shrugged and they carried on walking.

It was five past when they got to the party, yet it looked as though it had already finished. There were about twenty people sat and stood outside, the garden was a mess, they had to tred carefully so they wouldn't accidentally stand in sick. In the house it was worse; there were more people and much more mess. Music was blasting out from the stereo, several people were dancing others were talking. But Tommy couldn't see Kimi anywhere.

"Tom!" Tommy looked round and saw Carlos running towards him, he had his arm round a girl and a drink in his hand. "'Ow are you mate?" He said, his words slurred. The girl giggled next to him, he hushed her quiet. "Wha' you brought these losers for?" He lifted his free hand and clenched it into a fist, stepped towards Phil and swung his fist at Phil's face. Luckily Carlos' actions were slowed due to the alcohol and Phil could just move out of the way. Carlos fell to the floor, probably unconscious, whilst the four of them entered the kitchen.

Half an hour into the party, Carlos was still knocked out, Panic! At the disco was playing and the house was full of party-goers, everybody was dancing. Chuckie was jumping in the crowd of people banging his head, Phil was making-out with a blonde girl on the sofa and Lil and Tommy were stood by the door.

"Hey wanna dance?" Lil asked, her eyebrows raised excitedly.

"I got nothing better to do." He followed her to the middle of the crowd. He didn't really want to but he'd given up on Kimi coming. He didn't feel like it, he just wanted to go home. The next track began, Sexyback by Justin Timberlake, Lil began dancing next to him.

They were dancing close together, Lil had her hand on his shoulder and the other hand on his chest. They stared into each other's eyes until Tommy noticed a familiar person leaning against the wall, but it didn't look like her at all. She had black pumps placed on her feet; black and white striped knee high socks covered the bottom half of her legs; a black skirt came above her knees and a white vest top completed the outfit. Her shoulder-length purplish-blue colored hair was down in loose ringlets.

He had to blink several times to make sure it was her. Finally he released that it was her, he tried to catch her attention, but he didn't want Lil to notice.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?" He shouted over the music.

"No I'm good thanks." She shouted back and carried on dancing. He walked toward the kitchen, he had no idea what to say to her, and so he thought to pass by her. As he attempted to squeeze past her she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. She took him to the hallway, he could see right into her baby blue eyes. She wasn't smiling but all her emotion was in her eyes.

"Sorry I'm late." She whispered into his ear, her face only inches away from his own, he could feel her warm breath against his cheek. She ran her hand through his hair, he felt his heart skip a beat. "Dance with me." She stated pulling him back into the living room. A beat started to play from the speakers, it was Fall out boy, Dance dance, one of his favorite songs.

_She says she's no good  
with words but I'm worse_

She moved to the rhythm of the song, he stared at her as she edged away from him to the centre of the group.

_Barely stuttered out "A joke of a romantic"  
Stuck to my tongue_

_Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
tonight it's: "It can't get much worse."  
Vs. "No one should ever feel like..."_

Her hips swayed to the music, her mouth mimed the words. Although her eyes were closed she could tell what everyone was doing. People began to clear the area around her. It was just the two of them, almost everyone was watching now. Tommy could see Lil pouting in the corner of the room.

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by_

She was joined by several youngsters dancing around her, Tommy thought it looked like something out of a music video. She didn't seem to notice them, she was in her own world and everything else disappeared.

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how  
Misery loved me_

She glided to him her body still swaying to the sound, pulled his shirt so he was closer to her. He could feel her heart against his own, it was surprisingly slow or his own heart was beating way too fast. He felt himself dancing with her, his hands held her waist. The circle had closed in again and they were no longer the centre of attention. The song went by fast and the second chorus was being sung.

_Why don't you show me  
The little bit of spine  
You've been saving  
For his mattress __  
__(mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form  
Of you crawling into bed with me_

She was singing along now, he could hear her sweet voice drift into his ears, trancing him and trapping him. She was holding him tightly, her lips almost touching his own when they were interrupted by a brunette.

"Hi Kimi." Lil said one hand on her hip, clearly annoyed.

"Lil, long time no see." Kimi grinned. "What's wrong you seem irritated?" She bit her lower lip and held her hands to her chest.

"I'm fine, now if you don't mind I'd like to dance with my boyfriend." Lil replied.

"I was leaving anyway." Kimi sighed. "See ya around Tommy." She scrunched up her nose, blew him a kiss and vanished into the mass of people.

"I want to go home now Tommy." Lil moaned, tapping her foot.

"Yeah sure." He wasn't listening to her, Kimi was still on his mind and how he wished Lil hadn't come up to them.

He walked Lil home reluctantly. Phil decided to stay with the blonde girl he met at the party and he had no idea what happened to Chuckie. Lil went to her door and waited for a kiss from him, he just smiled and left her stood there, didn't she get it. They were over.

That's all for now this is much longer because it took ages to write. Anyways review please


	7. The Mistake

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Rugrats of course

Another update had some really good reviews so thanks to the readers.

**Chapter 7**

Tommy woke up, his head was pounding, he felt a cold draft enter his room as the door opened and his mother walked in. It was Saturday morning after the party and all Tommy could think about was Kimi but his thoughts were shattered by a female voice.

"Tommy, Lil rang she wants to know if you'll meet up with her, at the Java Lava." Didi whispered, she stood at the door witing for an answer.

"Yeah tell her I'll be there in about 10 minutes." She nodded and left the room. A few seconds later he could hear her talking to Lil on the phone and so he got out of bed, took a shower and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. He checked his alarm clock, it was half seven he'd never been up so early on a Saturday. He stepped out of his room trying to be as quiet as he could, he could hear Dil snoring from the room next to his and his mother downstairs making breakfast. He didn't feel hungry so he left the house, mumbling goodbye.

The walk to the Finster's coffee shop wasn't a long one and Tommy needed to be alone with his thoughts. First he had to decide what to say to Lil, he didn't want to upset her but he definatly didn't want to be with her anymore. He hoped that Kimi wouldn't be working today or at least she wouldn't notice them, he wanted to speak to her after he broke it off with Lil. After five minutes of walking Tommy could see the tiny building that was the Java Lava.

Before entering he glanced in the window. Lil was already sat at a table, her back to him, she was having a conversation with one of the employees and Kimi didn't appear to be there. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Immediatly Lil turned her head towards him and shot him a small grin, he did the polite thing and smiled back, he wanted this to go as smoothly as possible. Lil had taken the liberty of getting him a drink, strawberry and peach smoothie, she knew him too well. He had been the only one to ever like that flavour. He sat across from her, her hands were stretched out on the table, expecting him to hold them. Instead he took a sip of his drink and kept his hands around the cup.

"So, you wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yeah. I don't really know why but I thought that last night..." She cut off and bit her lip. "I thought that you were going to kiss her." She started twiddling her thumbs and refused to look at him. He stared blankly at her, he knew who she meant but he felt himself saying anythong other than what he wanted too.

"Er who?" What a stupid question, why bother denying it when he knew it was true. He liked Kimi so what was holding him back from dumping Lil. He couldn't help it, being there with her he felt like he had to lie, to protect her, his friend and yet he mind was screaming to tell her the truth.

"Kimi." She spat it out, almost like it had left a bad taste in her mouth. But they used to be such good friends and he couldn't help but think it was his fault that they weren't anymore.

"Not sure what you mean." He lied again. She glanced into his eyes and he could see hers glistening, he wasn't sure whether it was because she believed him and was and the glint was hope that they could be together or because she was going to cry.

"Yes you do!" She shouted, standing up. The previous question in his brain was answered as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Just tell me one think Tommy, just one." She closed her eyes and calmed down before asking him. "Do you like Kimi?" He had no idea how to answer this without hurting her feelings and so he did the only thing he could. He lied.

"As a friend, of course." She glared at him as if commanding him to carry on. "No." He flinched as he said it, he felt ultimate guilt run through him not to different to pain.

Lil sniffed and wiped her tears away with the back of her sleeve, then she smirked at him.

"What about me?" Tommy now looked at her confused but she stayed silent.

"What about you?" He replied, she tilted her head to the side slightly, her eyes still fixed on him.

"Do you like me or are you planning to love me and leave me?" Her smirk became a frown.

He couldn't control but he felt the words he needed to say being replaced by words he would regret saying. "Of course I like you Lil, I just need time to think."

"Jocks don't think, Tommy." She grinned at this, it amused her for some reason, that he could think and was capable of it.

"Neither do blondes." He said keeping his expression calm.

"I'm not a blonde anymore."

"I guess I'm not a jock anymore then." He got up and stood infront of her. "Or am I, I'll leave it up to you to decide." For the first time she had nothing to say back to him. He felt like it could have gone worse and that was the probaly because the day was going to get worse. The door opened and in walked the one person he hoped it wouldn't be, Kimi. And as if there wasn't enough going on already he saw Lil's face drop, it may have been her jealousy that told her to do it but she pulled him in and kissed him.

Oh no what's Kimi gonna think and is Lil ever going to give up on Tommy you'll find out soon I hope ;) Review please Love y'all xx


	8. The Arguement and The Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Rugrats of course

Well wasn't sure how to carry on so I hope this is okay

**Chapter 8**

Tommy was took by surprised and lingered onto Lil's lips for a moment. After he realised what had happend he pulled her away and turned to the open door where Kimi was stood. He felt a rush of guilt and pain through him, he walked towards her and went to grab her hand but she stepped backwards. Although she wasn't crying he could see she was hurt. She stared at him before running out of the cafe and down the street. Tommy began after her but Lil had his shirt and was tugging him back inside.

"Leave her!" She shouted, her face pink and her eyes wet.

"No!" He shouted back and stopped trying to get away from her grasp. He turned to face her. "Why don't you just go Lil, you've ruined everything and right now I don't want to see you." He frowned then left her looking bewildered.

Tommy came to Kimi's, he went round the back to her window and stood until he could be sure she was in there. He picked up a stone that was near his feet and threw it at her window. When she didn't come to see what it was he threw another and another until finally she opened the curtains. Kimi's window led straight out onto a balcony and Tommy was waiting for her to open the door. She didn't so he took matters into his own hands. He dropped his jacket on the ground and began to climb the drainpipe, constantly checking if it was stable. He banged on the window, out of breath and cold.

"Go away!" Kimi shouted through the glass to him. He wasn't going to give up just like that, he needed her to know the truth, even if it killed him.

"Kimi please let me explain." He sighed. "I'll sit out here all day if I have too." Kimi watched him as he sat against the window. She realised the only way to get rid of him was to let him explain even if his explaination was lame and pointless. However she decided that the mature thing to do would be to hear him out. As she opened the door an unexpected Tommy flew across the balcony landing on his front, he pulled himself up and dusted himself down.

"What?" Kimi's expression was still, almost calm, her hand elegantly on her hip even when she was mad she looked beautiful.

"It wasn't what you think, she wanted to meet me..." Before he could finish she spoke above him.

"Like a date?" She tilted her head sharply.

"No! She wanted to meet me so I went because I was going to break up with her, I wanted to tell her in person, honest."

"Okay but that doesn't explain why you kissed her." Her voice was quiet, she was trying to restrain herself from crying.

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!" He grabbed her hand but she pulled away. "Please Kimi, believe me." His hand caressed her cheek, they stood for a moment until Kimi turned her head.

"I can't win can I?" She walked to the edge of the balcony then stared at him. "First I liked you and I get hurt, then you like me and once again I get hurt, when is it someone else's turn to be heartbroken because I've had enough! And do you know what the worst thing is, I don't want to care about you anymore but I do, that will never change, unfortunatly." Kimi brushed past him and went back into her room. "Goodbye Tommy."

"I'm not going, Kimi I don't want Lil I want you, and if you don't want to listen then that's fine. I would never lie to you."

"But you did! That's why I can't trust you!" She screamed, tears in her eyes.

"That was a long time ago!" He shouted back. They both were in silence, anger boiling inside them not for each other but for themselves. Kimi broke the silence.

"I guess things don't change." She turned her back on him and was about to close the door until he said something that made her freeze, like her bones were numb.

"Like my feelings for you." He whispered, she spun around to face him and without another word he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss, that was short lived, for at that moment a shout was heard from the garden. They pulled apart and stared into each others eyes before blushing and standing apart. The shouting came again, this time they regocnised the voice and they both ran to see...

That's all for this chapter, and yay they kissed but will they still be together and who was shouting?

Keep reading to find out thanks for reviewing xx


	9. The Stinky Brother

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Rugrats of course

I'm going to apologise for not updating in ages and ages, oh and I have a HSM fanfic if you wanna have a read of that plus coming soon a Chicago based fanfic. Anyway back to this one.

**Chapter 9**

The shouts were coming from Phil. Tommy's heart almost skipped a beat, had Lil told him? But it didn't seem that way. He was shouting for Kimi and although he couldn't hear what Phil was saying he knew what it was about.

"Phil calm down. I'm coming." Kimi shouted back. Tommy followed her as she rushed down the stairs into the back garden.

"Kimi it's Chuckie." He panicked.

"Okay Phil but where is he?" She asked, he pointed to the gate he had just cam through.

The three of them rushed to the front of the house to find a young man with fiery orange hair lying on the grass. Kimi walked upto her seemingly unconcious brother, she bent down then got up straight after.

"He stinks!" She pinched her nose and stepped backwards.

"He said he ended up in a bin after the party and got took to St. Melway Port." He looked sympathetically down at Chuckie. "Poor soul almost got shipped to Germany." He shook his head sadly.

"Why does he smell?"

"Wouldn't you after not having a shower or a wash or even a can of deoderant for days." Phil stated.

"He was only gone a, what, just over a day, if that." Tommy muttered.

Chuckie groaned and lifted his head offf the grass to stare at his friends who all had a look of either pity or disgust on their face. Kimi rolled her eyes tilted her head to the front door.

"Go and clean up, mum and dad are out I'll think of something to tell them." Chuckie got up and nodded before entering the house. Kimi then turned to Tommy who looked at her through sorrowful eyes. Phil realised he wasn't welcome in this conversation so he followed Chuckie's exits into the house. As soon as Phil was out of sight and hearing range Kimi spoke.

"To be honest Tommy I don't think I can ever forget what happened and I don't just mean today." Tommy went to speak but she raised her hand to silence him. "But I believe everyone deserves a second chance, even pig-headed jocks." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, he hugged her back.

"I'll make it upto you I promise." He said as they pulled apart.

"I know you will." Kimi grinned.

"Well the Fall Ball is tomorrow and I was meant to be going with Lil, but I want you to come with me."

"Oh I don't know..." She started but Tommy insisted.

"Please!" He begged. She nodded reluctantly. "I'll call you then." He gave her a peck on the cheek before running home. Now he only had one more thing to do.

Right again I'm sorry I think this will be the first of two updates today for my terrible neglect. I also think it will be the last chapter, but I'm not certain. Keep reading and thanks for the reviews xx


	10. The Happy Ending

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Rugrats of course

I'm going to apologise for not updating in ages and ages, oh and I have a HSM fanfic if you wanna have a read of that plus coming soon a Chicago based fanfic. This is the last chapter so sorry but the end of this story now.

**Chapter 10**

Tommy didn't have to wait long for it to be the day of the Fall Ball but it felt like months were passing until it got to half six. He was dressed smartly in a tux and his mum had bought a bunch of flowers for him to give to Kimi. He waved to his family as he left, Dil was going to meet him at the ball, and he was on his way to pick up his date.

When he arrived he felt sick. His head was aching making him see blurred objects and the palms of his hands were sweating. He walked slowly to the door trying to keep his nerves under control. He raised a shakey fist and banged on the door and when he heard her voice he felt like his legs had turned into jelly. Chuckie opened the door also wearing a tux and sporting a frown.

"Er what's wrong with you?" He asked attempting to sound polite but failing miserably.

"I have no date." He murmured. "Girls won't talk to me because of the party, I made a complete ass of myself."

"Yep that is true." Tommy patted Chuckie on the shoulder and strolled into the house. "Is Kimi ready yet?"

"Yes." He heard a soft voice come from the top of the stairs. He saw her and how he'd never seen her look so perfect. She had her hair in a bun and her bangs twisted into ringlets. She had little make-up on but there was a certain glow about her face. Her dress was a pastel pink of satin material, a strapless corset top with small crystals that dazzled like real diamonds and the bottom just past her knees and flared out with the help of an underskirt. The same material with the crystal forming a beautiful pattern. She wore pink satin pumps and she carried a matching clutch bag.

Tommy blinked making her giggle slighlty. He couldn't believe it was really her. She carefully glided down the stairs and linked arms with him, she kissed him lighlty on the lips before saying bye to her parents. The three of them left for the ball.

The party was in full swing when they arrived, there was loud music, food and drink and lots of people they could barely move. They met up with Phil, who was accompanied by the same blonde girl he met at the party and Suzie and Angelica.

"This party sucks." Angelica gritted her teeth and stormed off to find someone to dance with.

"What's got into her, I thought she couldn't wait to be announced Fall Ball Queen." Tommy asked.

"She got dumped." Suzie grinned at seeing the grumpy Angelica stomp around. "At least this way she doesn't talk the life out of people."

"Hey." Someone said behind them. Lil appeared in a lilac dress with her hair down in curls, she smiled and looked at her feet. "I just wanted to apologise for...well...you know." She shifted uncomfortably.

"It's okay Lil." Kimi returned the smile and hugged her friend, she then turned to Tommy. "Shall we dance?" Tommy nodded and held out a hand which she gladly took. He led her to the dancefloor and a slow song began to play. Kimi had dreamed of this so many times and now it was real she couldn't help but smile to herself. She felt him press his lips against hers and passionatly he kissed her.

"Kimi." Tommy whispered in her ear causing her to look up suddenly. She stared at him before he went on. "I love you." Kimi could fell tears coming to her eyes, tears of joy. She put her head on his chest and whispered back.

"I love you too."

**Ten****years later**

"Wow I can't believe it's been so long." A young woman sighed, staring down at the pictures of a teen couple and their friends at the prom. She turned her head to the pretty little girl that was sat beside her. The little girl smiled and pointed at the pictures.

"Is this you mummy?" She gasped.

"Yes, and that's daddy and your uncle and aunt." She pointed at each person in turn and the little girl looked bewildered.

"Uncle Chuckie looks funny." She giggled.

"Doesn't he always." Her mother muttered more to herself. The girl jumped of the sofa and ran to the kitchen to fetch her father. She came back in dragging him along with her.

"Look daddy it's you." She showed him the pictures and he grinned at her.

"I remember this, this was senior prom." He hugged his wife and kissed her sweetly on the forehead. "Dinner will be ready at two." He went back into the kitchen to finish cooking.

"Is anyone home?" The three of them glanced at the front door to see Chuckie and Lil Finster with their two kids Amiee and Robert, both with red hair and brown eyes. Amiee being the older of the two hugged her Aunt, Uncle and cousin and went upstairs to go on the PC, not to be seen until dinner.

"Phil not here yet, even an adult he's still a lazy bum." Lil took off her coat and sat next to her sister-in-law Kimi Pickles. "Merry Christmas." They hugged then Lil noticed what was in her lap, an old photo album. She grabbed the album and flicked through the pictures of the prom. "Honey come here." She shouted to her husband who wandered in eating a mince pie. "Look."

"Good Lord how long ago was that?" He laughed.

"Merry Christmas!" Phil popped his head through the door. His wife Elisa came behind him holding their son Adam, she sat near Kimi and Lil and put Adam down to play with Kimi and Tommy's daughter Misumi or Missy as they called her. Phil slumped into an armchair near the fire and patted his stomach. "When's dinner gonna be ready?"

"Tommy said it'll be ready about two." Kimi answered whilst getting up to see who was at the door.

"Suzie is never sharing a car with me ever again." Angelica barged through the door, her phone glued to her ears as usual, yelling at the poor person on the other end.

"Sorry about that but the car broke down so I had to ask Angelica for a lift." Suzie forced a smile at Angelica then gestured to her three children to get into the house. "Snowing like the Arctic out there." She moaned. "And the Hubby isn't due back until next week." Suzie husband Don worked for the army and was away alot at Christmas so she and her three kids Bryan, Lin and Damien always spent it with the Pickles.

Kimi went back into the now full sitting room to find the photo album abandonded and in danger of being ruined. She scooped it up and tucked it safely away in the cabinet. She turned around to see the mass of people that now infested her house but she didn't care. She didn't care that they would spill wine on her cream carpet or that she would find the remains of someones roast turkey dinner stuffed down the sofa, all she cared about was that they were there. They were her family and she loved them all no matter what.

I'm gonna cry...it's the end, how sad. I just want to thank all those for reading this story and if you want to check out my HSM story then please do. Thanks everyone and sorry I took so long to update but here it is.


End file.
